Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shattered Memories
by ThatOneNate
Summary: On what was thought to be a peaceful afternoon turns into a mysterious one when an unconscious, amnesiac Charmander is found by an Eevee. Questions and danger arise as more and more is discovered. Will the truth ever be found? Will the Charmander get his memories back? Or will they die trying? Fate is in your hands to save our heroes. Which path will you choose?


A land of what would normally be lush green grass and trees that are instead laced with a vivid Crimson color. Crimson leaves are only naturally found in Autumn anywhere else, and their color symbolizes their death. But the plants in the Crimson Forest grow just as well as any other, despite their appearance. This land is often not set foot upon for the color's possible symbolization for something greater - and deadlier. But on a day that would, unknowingly to any, change a Pokémon's life forever - A single soul was treading alongside the unexplained flora phenomenon. "I never get tired of this view… It's always so beautiful…" Said an Eevee who was peacefully walking through the Crimson Forest.

"I wonder if I'll ever get tired of it… Gah! What am I doing!? Talking to myself!?" She gave out a sigh. "Thankfully there's no one else here.." The same Eevee said to herself. Once she finished talking she looked the other way to find a pile of pure green leaves. The Eevee slowly approached the pile. Being careful based on the thought it may be a trap. "What is this..? A-and how is this even possible? This forest has only red leaves! Who in the world would have enough free time to do this!?" asked the Eevee loudly in confusion, she was hoping for someone to appear with an answer, but no one came to her and answered. "Oh well... Why should I sit here and wonder about this pile's origins? I have to get to work!" She then turned around on the way to her workplace and smiled confidently. She then proceeded to strut with confidence on her way to work. She then gained a curious expression and turned back to the pile of leaves. "But… I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to check it out... Just for a little bit.." Said the Eevee before pacing around the pile for about 5 minutes. After a bit, she found an orange little stub sticking out of the pile. After about 1 minute of sitting and thinking about pulling on it, she figures it couldn't possibly be a trap and then gets a good grasp on it and pulls it out from the pile. She was shocked upon learning that she was pulling on a Charmander's finger or claw. It explained why it was heavier than she thought it would be. She then quickly calmed down and analyzed the Charmander. She saw that he had a glass ball around the fire which came from his tail. Which prevented the leaves from burning. Other than that the Charmander was perfectly normal.

"Um… hello?" She said with uncertainty. The Charmander didn't reply. "Dang it! I don't know what to do! Do I wake him up!? Let him sleep!? Who would know what to do!?" She stressfully cried out. Then she suddenly calmed down "I bet Spark will know what to do! … What if he doesn't though…" she said uncertainly. "Pssh! I'm sure it will be ok! Since when has he ever not known the answer to questions I ask him? Well… Except for a few exceptions… Like the time I asked- No! I need to stay focused!" The Eevee then pulled out her phone and dialed his number then tried to call him, but got no reply, just a message asking if she wanted to send him a voicemail and the instructions on how to do so. She gave out a loud groan and did what the instructions said. "At the tone, please record your message after the beep. Once you are finished recording, hang up or press 1 for more options." Said the phone before giving out a beep. "Hey, Spark! It's me, Eveline! I found an unconscious Charmander!" She said "So I may be a little late for work… Hah… sorry…" She said while chuckling. "Anyway, what do I do with it!? Please answer! Please!" She begged as though he would hear the message right away. She then sighed and looked a bit sad. After a few seconds, she heard a calm voice speak.

"Eveline… that's your name, right? I like it… Sorry.. I'll just get to the point, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Eveline suddenly jumped when she heard the voice. She tried looking around her to see where it came from. "W-who's there!? Show yourself! I may look helpless bu-" She stopped talking as soon as she saw the Charmander with his eyes open trying to raise his arm. But it kept shaking and then he just put it down.

"That's the problem, though… I don't know who I am.. Do you know who I am?" The Charmander said weakly.

"No… Sorry… I probably would've remembered your voice. I haven't met many people and I am good at memorizing. Do you have amnesia?" replied Eveline. Her voice sounded uncertain and confused.

"What's amnesia..?" Asked the Charmander with curiosity.

"It's memory loss. You must have it. I had it too… And I still don't have my lost memories back.." Answered Eveline sadly.

"Really? Maybe I could help you find them! But first I gotta find mine! I think they may be here somewhere!" He said as he started digging around happily.

Eveline giggled. "Memories aren't some item lying around! Usually, when you have amnesia, your memories will recover over time. I guess mine would come any day now." Said Eveline with hope.

The Charmander picks up a berry and holds it so Eveline can see. "Then what's this? I bet if I were to eat this they would come back!"

"No! That's a poisonous berry!" She yelled.

"Huh? What were you saying? Tastes great to me! But I-" He was interrupted by Eveline tackling him to the ground. She kept pushing on his chest trying to get the berry out. She kept screaming "LIVE!" every time she would push down. Eventually, the Charmander spit out the berry.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! I WAS SO SCARED! YOU SHOULDN'T SCARE ANYONE LIKE THAT! WHAT IF I WASN'T ABLE TO SAVE YOU!? WELL!? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT YOURSELF!?" Yelled Eveline. She had no idea but she was crying.

"Why do you care?" Asked the Charmander.

"Huh? Well… I don't want you *sniff* to die." She was still crying.

"You're crying." Pointed out the Charmander

"Huh?" She swipes her paw across her face. She sees teardrops. This makes her cry even more. She jumps at the Charmander and hugs him. "I'm *sniff* sorry I *sniff* yelled at you! WAAAAAAAAAAH! Forgive me!"

"Ok. I do..." Answered the Charmander. He then patted her on the back to comfort her.

"I was so scared…" She said sadly. She then stopped crying and pushed the Charmander back. She turned red and buried her face in her tail. "GAH! I'M SO SORRY! I tend to open up a lot… Like I cry a lot… Just because we hugged doesn't make us…" She stopped.

"Doesn't make us what..?" Asked the Charmander.

"A couple!" She yelled in embarrassment. "Look… You're a nice guy… But I'm just not ready yet…"

"Um… I think you're the one going way too fast…" Said the Charmander.

"Sorry! I just… Well… Anyway, you need a name! Do you remember one!?" Eveline said quickly.

"No… Hey, what were you go-" Said the Charmander before he was interrupted by an embarrassed Eveline.

"How about Crimson!?" She said. It sounded like this was planned like she had a battle plan of changing the subject and hiding it forever.

"Yeah! That name sounds great! Thanks!" The newly named Charmander said. He gave her a smile.

"Your welcome!" Eveline exclaimed happily.

"So… What now?" Asked Crimson.

"Well… I got to get to the Café I work at… Maybe you could stay with my big sis back home… But she lives about a mile away and I don't want to be even late than I already am… I don't want to leave you alone either… So you could come with me! Only if you want to, of course!" Exclaimed Eveline.

"I don't really know what a café is… But I'd love to go with you regardless!" Said Crimson happily.

"Great! I know you'll love it there! It's such a great place! My friends, there are extremely nice!" Said Eveline passionately. She sounded like she could talk about them all day without complaint.

"Heh… I'm excited! So where is it?" Asked Crimson.

"Just follow me!" She said with a smile. She then grabbed Crimson's claw or hand and ran.

Eveline looked back at Crimson as they were running. She gave him a bright smile. Crimson gave one back, but he had his eyes closed. Eveline turned around and kept her focus on running. Crimson never opened his eyes, so he didn't know Eveline turned around. A few moments later, Crimson then had a branch hit his forehead. Eveline didn't hear the hit. Crimson didn't want to say "OW!" or "THAT HURT!" because he wanted to impress Eveline. He felt a special connection with her. As if they were tied together by a red string called fate.

Then all of a sudden Eveline stopped.

"This is weird…" She said with confusion.

"What's wrong? Do you see something?" Asked Crimson. He looked around quickly to see if he could find an answer before Eveline answered.

"Yeah… There are two paths here… Usually, there's only one… Now that I mention it… This entire forest changed. Wait… Oh no..." She said looking scared. She was sweating and trembling.

"What's wrong!? Tell me!" Yelled Crimson. He was confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. How can an entire forest change? He thought to himself.

"It's becoming a Mystery Dungeon! That means strong Pokémon will be coming!" Cried Eveline.

"I can protect you! I'll fight anything or anyone to keep you safe!" Crimson said confidently.

"Thanks… No offense but… You're just a Charmander…" Eveline pointed out. After saying this Eveline giggled a bit.

Crimson stood up and looked a bit angry. "So!? I'm still strong!"

"Ok... I'm sorry... Just calm down..." Eveline patted him on the back as she said this.

Crimson calmed down and muttered "Fine..."

Eveline smiled and said, "So which path shall we take?"

Author's Note: Hello. Some of you may remember me from such a classic flop. The original version of this. Unfortunately, it has been erased so no more laughs. I have been excited to unveil this. I hope you all enjoyed and will stay tuned for more. Here are some special thanks I must make before this ends.

Thank you Static Stardust

Thank you narutouzuchiha2022

Both of these users checked my story and gave their thoughts before this story came out. Thank you both very much. I probably would've left this site if not for you.

I hope you all have a great day or night! Arrivederci!


End file.
